The present invention relates to a button for clothing.
It is known that nowadays sports clothing especially requires buttons made of metallic material, or buttons that seem to be made of metal, fixed to the fabric without using thread.
Particularly items of clothing such as for example those made of jeans fabric, whether pants or jackets or shirts, but also made of other currently fashionable fabrics, use buttons formed by a dome associated with a bell-shaped part; these buttons are fixed to the fabric with a nail.
The dome, the bell-shaped part, and the nail are usually made of metal.
Although these buttons are extensively used and are rather durable and functional, they are not free from drawbacks.
In particular, the above mentioned buttons mainly have two drawbacks once they have been fixed to the fabric.
A first drawback arises from the fact that once the button has been fixed to the fabric, the bell-shaped part and the nail clamp the portion of fabric interposed therebetween; this clamping between the metallic edge of the bell-shaped part and the equally metallic surface of the nail can tear the fabric, thus causing the item of clothing to become unusable or in any case compromising its aesthetic and functional integrity, with the possibility of consequent separation of the button.
A second drawback arises from the fact that in a short time the nail and the bell-shaped part, due to chemical treatments and to washing with abrasive materials or due to the unavoidable plastic deformations produced during application and during use, tend to rotate with respect to one another, thus contributing to the wear and fraying of the edge of the cut hole on which they are fixed and of the surrounding fabric.